Duchess Kelly Wellington-Mallace
History/Bio Kelly's History started out by playing POTCO, back in its times. She was in the RP community often doing many things. During the POTCO era she was known as Kelly Stormeagle, (both of them). She was a member of the British Empire. She then disappeared a half of a year prior the game closing. Kelly then returned to the game TLOPO in the summer of 2017 (1750). Kelly was in the British Empire once again, but found herself in the Kingdom of Spain. Kelly joined as a mere citizen of the Kingdom, be friending many. in 1750, Kelly befriended the King, Ferdinand Clemente, and at the time- the Kings Hand, Zeke Clemente (Zeke Williams). Moving through the year, Kelly was promoted to Officer for having such excellent recruiting skills, and being so helpful all the time. Not long after, Kelly was moved to the Royal Court, and the Kings Cabinet. Kelly then Established her own Noble House, House Diaz. Kelly then married Hector Wartimbers, an Officer of the British Empire- and had 1 son named Jessie Diaz (Jessie Moonstone). Jessie married Princess Cara Clemente (Cara) of Spain; who was Zeke CLementes daughter. Hector Died in 1750, widowing Kelly. Her son, Jessie then went out to sea on an expedition and never returned; It is believed he died at sea, widowing his wife, Cara. Kelly then re-married a few months down the road to Lawrence Vega (Lawrence Ironhawk) of Spain, at that time. Kelly and Lawrence then had 1 daughter, named Emma Diaz (Lilly). Through the marriage, it was apparent they both had very different views and did not get along. They then divorced. Kelly found herself growing more and more afar from the Kingdom. She did not like how hostile things got behind closed doors. How the Hand treated her during their personal friendship. Many things lead to the departure of Kelly from the Kingdom. During this time, Kelly grew close with other nations, and James Kriegshauer (James Truesilver). James was found of Kelly, and offered for her hand in marriage. Kelly then fled the Kingdom, after taking the correct steps and alerting all officials that needed to know. She then took up residency in the Netherlands. (The Dutch Republic). After departing the Kingdom of Spain, Kelly discovered she was called many, many hurtful things by current Spanish cabinet members, while the Kingand other Officials did nothing to stop it; She will now no longer associate with those members. Kelly married James Kriegshauer, and then had Yargsworth Kriegshauer (Yargsworth) of the Netherlands, and Ned Kriegshauer (Ned O'Rat) of the Netherlands. James died in February, 1751. Leaving Kelly widowed once again. James had 3 adopted daughters, Emily and Kathleen, of no current nation. Emily and Kathleen live away, currently on their own. Kelly occasionally checks on them, since their father is no longer around. The 3rd daughter, is Rose Ivarsen (Rose Beckett) Of Sweden. Kelly has been the only mother figure in Rose's life, and sticks around. Kelly is now the Co-Guildmaster of the Dutch Republic, alongside the Empress; and a High Council member. She had to earn these prestigious roles, just like everyone else. She did so, by helping day by day, and building the guild, with her recruiting skills. Kelly then on May 12th, 1751 moved from her late husbands family name, and established the Noble House of Wellington. Kelly and her Children converted to the house of Wellington. She resides currently in the Netherlands, with Ned and Yargsworth, her sons; and her husband Benjamin Drakkon-Wellington of Switzerland. Lifetime Achivements Level: 46 Maxxed Weapons: Sword, Gun, Doll, Dagger, Staff Guild/Nation Achievements~ British Empire: None Kingdom of Spain: Officer, Royal Court, Cabinet Member, Noble Matriarch, Minister of Stewardship The Dutch Republic: Co-Guildmaster, Officer, High Council Member, Minister of Interior Affairs Family Kelly Diaz (Kelly Stormeagle) of Spain in 1750 and Hector Wartimbers Of British Empire = Jessie Diaz (Jessie Moonstone) Hector; Kelly's 1st Husband died in 1750, leaving behind his wife, and son. Jessie Diaz (Jessie Moonstone) of Spain and Cara Clemente (Cara) of Spain = Had no children; Jessie went missing / died in 1750 leaving behind Cara, and His Mother. Kelly Diaz (Kelly Stormeagle) of Spain in 1750 and Lawrence Vega (Lawrence Ironhawk) of Spain in 1750 = Emma Diaz (Lily) of Spain Emma has not married, but has taken up the course of adventure. You can visit her in the world of Old Xernadiza. (non CRP related) Lawrence and Kelly divorced in 1751. Kelly Wellington (Kelly Stormeagle) of the Netherlands, current and James Kriegshauer (James Truesilver) of the Netherlands = Yarghsworth Wellington, Ned Wellington. Ned has not married yet. James Kriegshauer = 3 Adopted daughters, Emily and Kathleen Kriegshauer, and Rose Ivarsen (Rose Beckett) of Sweden. James; died in 1751, leaving behind his 3 adopted daughters, and 2 sons and his wife. Kelly stays around for James 3 daughters, for she has been the only mother figure in their lives. Kelly Wellington remairred to Benjamin Drakkon of Switzerland, making her Kelly Wellington-Drakkon. She now has her 3 adopted daughters by marriage that she checks on, and her 2 sons, 1 of which married. her new daughter-in-law is Arabella Wellington of the Netherlands. Kelly Wellington-Drakkon has a large family, by blood or by say. She is a loving mother caring for her family. Known Associates/Closest Friends Daisy D'Este of the Netherlands Nathaniel Huntington of Britain Maxamillion of Britain Lord Andrew Mallace of Britain Benjamin Drakkon-Wellington of Switzerland Magtongen Le'Ovarlies of Spain Yargshworth Wellington of the Netherlands Arabella Wellington of the Netherlands Clara Wellington of the Netherlands Angela Firephoenix of no current nation Lord Joseph Grey of Britain Jessie Diaz of Spain Jason Blademorgan of the Netherlands Azreel Polemos of Switzerland Ferdinand Clemente of Spain James Goldtimbers of Britiain Cara Clemente of Spain James Kriegshauer of the Netherlands Gallery Kelly Wellington.png|Duchess Kelly Wellington in uniform. May 12th, 1751 Kelly Wellington and Jason.png|Duchess Kelly Wellington and Emperor Jason Blademorgan in uniform. May 12th, 1751 Kelly WEllington 2.png|Duchess Kelly Wellington in everyday life. May 12th, 1751 Kelly flex.png|Duchess Kelly Wellington flexxing for the camera. May 12th, 1751 Kelly nd cara.jpg|Duchess Kelly Wellington and Princess Cara Clemente of Spain; Kellys great friend. May 12th, 1751 Kelly and clara 1.png|Duchess Kelly Wellington and her sister Lady Clara Wellington aboard Claras ship. May 12th, 1751 Daisy and Kelly.jpg|Duchess Kelly Wellington and Duchess Daisy D'Este. May 13th, 1751 c3b60b5581488e3d76c3632f72939bda.png|Duchess Kelly Wellington-Merian in the revised female Dutch Uniform, June 14th, 1751 Duchess Daisy D'Este and Duchess Kelly Wellington-Merian.jpg|Duchess Daisy D'Este and Kelly Wellington-Merian on June 13th, 1751 Signatures Kelly sig.png Kelly sig 1.png Category:Dutch Nobility Category:People of Note Category:Dutch Officials